


Mornings and Playfights

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Childish Castiel, Childish Dean Winchester, Childishness, Coda, Concerned Castiel, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean still has things to process after Lucifer and Ketch. Luckily, Cas helps him through it and decides to hold his phone captive in the process.





	Mornings and Playfights

**Author's Note:**

> This episode was so AWESOME :DD Danneel was great at playing Sister Jo, and the way things went w/ her and Lucifer.... I love this entire season so damn much :) Also, GABRIEL IS BACK :) I'm so happy rn

After the recent events involving Ketch, Lucifer, and Asmodeus, the only thing on Dean's mind was getting sleep. He found himself subconciously leaning back in his chair, barely holding back a yawn. "Anyone else tired?" the hunter finally asked.

"No," Cas instantly responded, his bluer than blue gaze lingering on Dean's face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean sighed. "I'm fine, damn it. Just tired." He offered a quick smile. "You?"

Cas shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. If Lucifer had been taken care of, I would feel much better." Almost as an afterthought, the angel added, "and if he hadn't taken somebody with him. If Lucifer tries to hurt her, well," Cas said, "I wouldn't be sure what to do."

"Yeah." Dean leaned forward a bit, putting his elbows on the table. "Anael, or whoever the hell she was, is probably in some deep shit."

"Dean." Dean turned to look over at Sam, who was slightly chuckling. "Really? You don't have to word it that way, you know."

"Why do you care? Not like you know her." Dean stood up, heading towards his room. Donatello only nodded, looking up at the hunter for a split second. 

"Cas?" Sam suddenly called to the angel, who was seemingly lost in thought, his blue eyes following Dean's movements over and over again. "You think you could go and check on him?"

"Of course." Both Sam and Donatello barely had time to blink or look up before Cas was gone, presumably to Dean's room.

•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dean instantly grew more tired when he fell back onto his bed. Just as he felt his eyes begin to close, almost completely overtaken by exhaustion, a whoosh sound reached his ears, causing him to stand straight up.

"There's no need to be so defensive." A familiar gravelly voice shook him from his sudden suspicion. "I simply decided to see how you were doing."

"Well, don't do that next time, damn it. You know I can't stand it, you son of a bitch." Dean sighed, feeling himself calm down. "And I'm fine. I'm fine," he added, putting emphasis on the second 'fine.'

"I find that somewhat difficult to believe, considering how you've been lately." Cas's eyes scanned over Dean's face, lingering on his eyes like he were searching for the truth in them.

"The hell? You were held by a Prince of Hell, and you're telling me I'm acting different? How would you even know, anyway?"

"I know you. I can easily read your facial expressions as well, Dean, and while you are tired, there's more to it than that." Cas's face softened just a little. He looked slightly shy as he avoided meeting Dean's eyes.

"Dr. Phil much?" Dean scoffed at first but couldn't last long while knowing that Cas was more than likely feeling a bit embarrassed. "Okay, damnit, if I tell you will you stop that? You're making me feel guilty as hell over here."

"It wasn't my intention. Dean, I worry about you. Most likely more than I should, however. Nonetheless, I want to help." Cas's eyes were now level with the hunter's, blue eyes staring right into green ones.

"Alright, fine. Maybe I'm a bit overwhelmed, okay? Maybe I need to process this crap." Dean sat on the edge of his bed.

"You're still working through it all?" Cas sat next to Dean, gently perched on the edge like he wasn't sure Dean wanted him there.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, Mom being alive? Lucifer back at full power? And then there's that dick, Ketch." 

"Yes, Arthur does appear to be a problem." Cas nodded.

"Think so? After what he did to Mom, I just want to kill him. You went easy on him, knocking him out like that." Dean grinned a little bit.

"I simply wished to shut him up." Cas gave a small shrug.

"It worked, which is awesome. He'll probably be pissed at you when he comes back over here though." Dean paused. "Think Asmodeus'll be too?"

"He will most likely be upset, but about myself and Lucifer escaping under his watch." 

"Still can't believe I was talking to him that whole time. At least he didn't hear much." Dean let out a quick laugh.

"I did hear that he didn't acquire nearly as much information as he would have liked." Cas thought back to all the times he'd heard Asmodeus angrily hang up his phone. "He was left with many questions."

"And not enough answers," Dean finished for him. "Well, none, actually," the hunter amended. "We couldn't tell him jack shit."

"I'm glad to hear that. And Dean," Cas suddenly added on, "I apologize. I was useless to do anything while Claire went through what she did, and when Jack got stuck in the other world."

"It wasn't your fault, 'kay? It was Asmo-dick's fault for keeping you there." Dean placed a comforting hand on Cas's shoulder.

"I should have done something. Anything, as long as it brought me to you." Cas froze for a second. "And Sam. As long as it brought me to you, Sam, and Jack."

Dean didn't move his hand and Cas sat still on the bed. The angel could feel the touch on his bare skin despite his many layers. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean's concerned expression. All he could suddenly think about was getting rid of it.

"I'll be okay," Cas said, jolting Dean out of whatever daze he had been in. "I can assure you, I'm going to be alright."

"I wasn't asking." Dean moved his hand, and Cas tried not to miss the contact too much. "Just, you know." Dean started to say. "You looked a little upset, you know?"

"Yes, well," Cas admitted, "I cannot admit that it felt good to miss out on Claire being hurt, or Jack's attempts to retrieve Mary from the other world." He said all of this with an almost angry voice. "Because I wasn't careful enough when with Lucifer, I got captured. Asmodeus used my voice to get closer to you and Sam. And I did nothing to escape, and I have no idea as to why." Cas was now sounding more serious and more frustrated.

"You pissed at me or something?" Dean asked, moving away a bit to give the angel a bit of distance.

"No. I'm angry with myself for doing nothing." Cas stood up, and Dean could have sworn that when he did, he saw a flash of grace that made him look deadly. "I'll be back." Then he left, making sure to close the door behind him.

Dean laid back on the bed again, and this time, when sleep took over, no angel arrived to get him out of it.

•~•~•~•~•~•~

Although Cas had no reason to eat, he still was drawn into the kitchen by the smell of coffee. Sam chuckled when he saw the angel peeking in slightly, and waved him in.

"Coffee?" Sam held a cup out to him. Cas took the cup, but just set it down on a table. "So, how is he?"

"He's still working it out in his head. It was a lot to handle all at once." Cas shrugged. "He was more worried about me than himself. I would prefer if he were the opposite, honestly."

"Don't want him worrying?" Sam offered, which earned the hunter a nod. "Look, Cas, Dean worries about literally everyone but himself. That includes you, okay?"

Cas nodded but didn't look better. "I can take care of myself."

"And Dean knows that, but, Cas," Sam said, pausing to laugh a little, "you don't always make good choices. Remember?" 

If it weren't for Sam's joking laugh, Cas would have been offended. Instead he smiled slightly. "Yes, I remember all too well. No need to remind me of it."

"Sorry." Sam's smile was apologetic. "But still, Dean worries about you. He always will."

"I suppose I should simply accept it then, although I can't stand seeing him concerned. Every time, I feel like I should do something, anything, to help him, or ease his concern."

Sam smiled at that, turning towards his own coffee.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dean was still thinking over Cas's words when he woke up hours after falling asleep. He had no idea what time it was, and mostly just felt disoriented.

"Good morning," a voice said behind him. "I told you I would return."

"Morning, Sunshine," Dean greeted, not choosing to point out how the angel had more than likely watched him sleep.

"I never did understand why you call me that, to be honest." Dean just smiled before climbing out of bed. 

"I just do, Sunshine," Dean said, using the name on purpose and enjoying the way Cas flushed slightly. "Hey," he said all of a sudden, face now serious. "You okay now?"

Cas smiled a little. "Yes. I still regret my recent absence, although it can't be helped." He asked afterwards, almost like an afterthought, "Were you there for Claire and Jack?"

"You bet. Claire really was hurt, too, after watching Kaia die like that, you know? And Jack... Sammy and I were there until we couldn't be." Dean knew Cas would understand, having told the angel about both of his children.

"That makes me feel better. The two of them think of you the same way as they think of me." Cas sighed a little. "Thank you," he said with a small smile. "For being there."

"You know me, damnit, why wouldn't I be?" Dean winked and watched as the angel's face slowly turned red. Those blue eyes looked away from his, too. "What time is it anyway?"

"About three in the morning. You were very tired." Cas had lifted Dean's phone from his bedside table to check the time, and Dean playfully tried to take it back.

"Wanna give my phone back?" Dean hinted, his hand held out impatiently.

Cas looked like he was going to, but that was soon replaced by a mischevious grin. "Do you want me to?" Dean's phone was now held away from the hunter.

"Yeah, I kinda need it, damnit." Dean tried to grab it, but fell on top of Cas, the two of them landing on the bed. The phone was still just out of reach.

"But I'm holding it." Cas gave his best pouty face. Dean just smiled and shook his head slightly.

"You're acting real mature," Dean remarked. "You know that, right?" But Cas still refused to give it up. 

Suddenly, the mood changed. Dean was aware of every place he and Cas were touching, or almost touching-- a brush of fingertips as he reached for the phone in the angel's hand (whose grip only tightened), their chests so close to one another, Dean technically straddling Cas's hips because of how they had fallen.

"I could do anything to you like this," Dean said slyly, a smirk on his lips. "I could make you give it up to me."

"Would you like to try?" Cas asked, making it sound like a challenge. Dean, in response, leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Am I distracting you, Castiel?" he whispered, the hunter's hot breath against the angel's ear. 

"N-no," Cas managed to say, but he was blatantly lying. The feeling of Dean's breath on his skin paired with that low, teasing voice...

"Told you," Dean said suddenly, pulling back to stand up. "I went easy on you, I think." Dean chuckled.

"Oh, you did?" Cas retorted, smirking while looking innocent at the same time. "How so?"

"I could have done more to you, you son of a bitch. I could have kept teasing you." Dean watched as Cas's facial expression became one of surprise.

The truth was that Dean really could have. He had long accepted the feelings he had for the angel, and this had brought him closer to Cas in a way he hadn't been before. He'd really enjoyed the closeness and the power Cas had so willingly handed over to him, it made him feel in charge despite Cas's strength and abilities.

"I'm just going to trust you then," the angel managed to get out finally; an attempt to make it a normal conversation again. 

"I sure as hell hope so." After all he had already done, Dean wanted to render him wordless one more time. So he let his gaze rake over Cas's body, taking in everything he could. When their eyes locked onto each other, Dean held the contact for a good few seconds. When he looked away, Cas kept staring.

"Plan on staring all day?" Dean's voice seemed to break Cas out of the spaced out, almost unfocused state he had been in. "Because I've got other ideas."

Cas only flushed red again and looked away. "What are they?"

And that's when Dean decided to throw caution to the wind and seal their mouths together. He had already come close a few times, after all.

So the first kiss was a little surprising, but damn it, Dean knew what he was doing. Cas let out a little gasp of surprise and then Dean could tell he was into it: he melted against Dean, the hunter having to support him and hold him against his body while kissing him breathless.

That's how they stood for about a minute, until Dean had to pull apart for breath. He leaned in closer to his angel's ear. "That." And damn, it felt good to see Cas's eyes darkened and see his cheeks flushed and lips shiny and slightly parted. 

Without another word, they crashed into each other again. It felt right to be able to kiss Cas like this, feel the angel's hands holding onto the front of his shirt and gripping so tightly he thought the shirt would rip.

That's how they were standing for a while, until Dean had to pull apart to ask, "You want to tell me what time it is again?" with a smirk.

"About quarter to four." Cas held Dean's phone in his hand again, having suddenly taken it from the hunter's pocket during the kiss, and Dean said in a low voice, "Can I have that back now?"


End file.
